3-tier client/server systems in which the client/server applications and associated middleware are divided into functional units to be assigned to the client or one or more servers are well known.
Prepaid telephone systems are also well known in which a subscriber uses a telephone to access a remote data base for various services available to him as a subscriber.
The present invention adapts the 3 tier client/server concept to the legacy switch environment of a prepaid system providing a more highly specialized telephony switch with an improved developmental capacity.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, prior art telephony switches systems are highly specialized proprietary systems with an abstraction layer for interfacing with the user. Such proprietary systems are closed systems, difficult to work with and highly tuned to do a specific task.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel system and method for enhancing the scalability, robustness, and flexibility of a legacy telephony switching system.